Cold Love
by RozenDark
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un Omega que, por azares del destino, perdió a su madre y hermana en un terrible accidente automovilístico. Obligado por su padre, deberá casarse con un completo extraño, si no quiere ir a prisión por las deudas que su madre tenía Su vida se volverá un tanto problemática con el que será su esposo por todo un año. Viktuuri. Yaoi-Lemon-Mpreg
1. Recién Casados

**NOTAS:** **Bueno, he aquí este fic que desde hace tanto quería subir, pero por temor a toda la arena que rodea al fandom no lo hacía xD**

 **Datos muy importantes que debo aclarar, este fic está basado en la novela de Susan Elizabeth Phillips "Besar a un ángel" o "Kiss an angel". Esta historia no la tenía planeada para el fandom de YOI, de hecho, quise hacerla mucho antes que saliera el anime y con otro fandom, pero no me convencía del todo y no fue sino hasta después de ver el anime y leer unos varios fics que al fin decidí hacerlo. Otro dato que debo aclarar, yo no copio y pego, esta historia podrá tener algunos puntos parecidos al libro, pero créanme que, entre más avance, más diferente se va a hacer, así que no permito ninguna adaptación de ningún tipo, usen su cabecita y espalda resistente para escribir lo que quieren xD**

 **En fin, los personajes de Yuri On Ice son propiedad de su respectivo autor y los demás de mi propia autoría. Como dije antes, la historia original de "Besar a un ángel" o "Kiss an angel" es propiedad de Susan Elizabeth Phillips, yo solamente utilicé algunos puntos para darle un poco de salsa a la historia xD. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Otra cosa, veo que el libro de esta autora es muy utilizado en el sentido del plagio. Si llegan a ver algún plagio, que sé que hay muchos, repórtenlo por muy bueno que parezca, es horrible ver que otros se lleven el trabajo de otros, yo lo sentí y no es nada grato, más si se lo toman como burla :/**

 ** **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, RozenDark****

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Recién Casados"**

Aquel Omega de negros cabellos se encontraba sumamente nervioso. Cada que podía y sin darse cuenta, miraba al Alfa frente a él, mientras su cuerpo temblaba del miedo que esa fría mirada le provocaba. Miro atrás de él, poniéndose aún más nervioso por como lo veía su padre.

—Lo repetiré una vez más... Yuuri Katsuki, ¿acepta a Víctor Feltsman como su esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe?

El Omega miro nervioso al Padre que ejercía su boda. Se sonrojo al darse cuenta de que había estado tan inmerso en lo que pasaba en su mente y no en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Miro nervioso al hombre que se convertiría en su esposo y aun cuando este poseía una gran belleza, había algo en su azulina mirada que le causaba desconfianza.

—¡Aceptó! —, murmuró sin seguridad en aquella palabra.

—Entonces los declaró oficialmente casados y unidos como un matrimonio —, respondió el Padre —. Puede besar al novio —, miro al Alfa Feltsman.

Cuando el Padre dijo aquellas palabras, tanto el Alfa como el Omega se miraron de manera mutua e insegura. Y sin perder más tiempo, aquel hombre de mirada fría, le dio al joven e inseguro muchacho un beso corto y seco, sin ningún signo de amor o cariño.

—Muy bien Yuuri, espero y te comportes como debes con tu esposo, al menos por el año que deben estar juntos —, el señor Katsuki no perdió tiempo en aclarar las cosas con su hijo.

El Omega solo miro a su padre con dolor. Sin duda alguna, Toshiya Katsuki jamás cambiaría su actitud para con él.

Pero Yuuri no tenía más opción que hacerle caso a su padre, y no solo porque era su padre, también porque era su único familiar cercano con vida.

Su madre y hermana mayor, Hiroko y Mari Katsuki, murieron en un terrible accidente automovilístico hacia poco. Y aun cuando sus padres estaban formalmente separados, su padre le permitió a su madre quedarse con el apellido Katsuki, para evitar chismes y cuchicheos que afectarán ambos lados.

Pero, ¿cómo llegó a casarse con un desconocido?, pues al morir su madre, las deudas recayeron en él, además de que, si no pagaba, el hotel que su amada familia poseía se vería perdido con todo y su hogar y hermosos recuerdos, sin contar que iría a prisión si no pagaba a tiempo. Con todo eso abrumándolo, tuvo que recurrir a su padre, el cual no lo quería por la simple razón de haber nacido como Omega y no como Beta como lo era su madre o Alfa como lo eran su padre y hermana.

Toshiya Katsuki era de los pocos Alfas anticuados que creían que tener un hijo varón Omega en la familia era de mala suerte. Y no era para menos, si toda su familia era conformada por japoneses.

Japón era uno de los lugares con más supersticiones y eso Yuuri lo sabía demasiado bien. Además, su padre no solo era anticuado en ese aspecto, también en su trabajo. El patriarca Katsuki era un famoso historiador.

Katsuki era un apellido de renombre en lo que historia se refiere y para Toshiya, la historia debería permanecer intacta y fresca. Por ello no podía darse el lujo de aceptar a un Omega en la familia, más si eso significaba aceptar la mala suerte a su alrededor.

—Bueno Víctor, espero y ambos se la pasen de maravilla —, se dio un apretón de manos con el esposo de su hijo —. Cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme, recuerden que Nana-san y yo estamos para ustedes —, miro sin cariño a su hijo.

—No se preocupe Toshiya, que Yuuri y yo estaremos de maravilla aquí en mi amada Rusia —, respondió sonriente el Alfa de cabellos plateados.

Después de aquellas palabras, nadie dijo nada. Era obvio que aquella boda no era algo que se hubiera deseado o siquiera esperado.

Yuuri solo vio con extrema tristeza como su padre se iba con aquella mujer con la que suplanto a su querida madre, todo sin siquiera desear quedarse a solas con su ahora esposo.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Después de aquello, Yuuri no quería ni recordar cómo es que acabo en aquella destartalada camioneta, ni tampoco quería saber que era lo que le esperaba en San Petersburgo, lo único que quería ahora era regresar el tiempo atrás y decir "no" ante aquella alocada petición de su padre.

—Disculpa... Víctor, ¿a dónde iremos? —, Yuuri miro con los nervios de punta a su esposo, mientras formulaba aquella pregunta que tanto quería que fuera respondida.

—Ya sabes que iremos a San Petersburgo —, respondió de manera seca, mientras le prestaba toda su atención al camino —. Para ser precisos, al lugar donde viviremos y trabajaremos.

—¿Trabajaremos? —, el Omega se había intrigado con eso.

—Así es. Tú y yo trabajaremos, después de todo, debemos tener dinero para sobrevivir, además de que no pienso trabajar para mantenidos —, al decir lo último miro con reproche al que ahora era su esposo.

Yuuri desvío la mirada hacia el camino. Él bien sabía que, aunque casi no sabía hacer nada, siempre hacia lo posible por ayudar a su madre y hermana en su amada Yu-Topia, es decir, él ayudaba en la cocina y de vez en cuando trataba de ayudar en la caja cuando su hermana y madre estaban ocupadas, pero era obvio que su padre había metido cizaña para ese tipo de comportamiento que su ahora esposo le daba.

Decidió que mejor ya no hacia preguntas y se dedicaba a observar el paisaje en silencio. Ya luego preguntaría lo necesario con respecto al supuesto trabajo que le esperaba en el que sería su hogar de ahora en adelante.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Se sorprendió demasiado al ver en donde vivirían. Un extraño edificio con el enorme cartel en la puerta con el nombre "Ice Castle". Aquel edificio se veía algo viejo y por lo que sus ojos veían parecía una especie de, ¿circo?

Es decir, para llegar a la entrada, había un gran estacionamiento y en la entrada había una caseta con todo y línea de seguridad, para evitar el paso a los que no han pagado aún.

—¿Dónde estamos? —, cuestionó nervioso.

—Ice Castle es un viejo circo sobre hielo. A diferencia de los circos donde las personas explotan animales y hay payasos malísimos, este circo se especializa en montar un espectáculo sobre hielo —, explicó seriamente —. Sígueme y no hables.

Yuuri asintió nervioso. Víctor había comenzado a caminar con el Omega pisándole los talones.

El Japonés se sorprendía aún más al ver aquel congelado escenario, donde podía apreciar a varias personas en lo que parecía la práctica del día. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a lo que parecían los vestidores, lugar donde al final había una puerta.

Víctor abrió dicha puerta, sorprendiendo al Omega al ver que esta se dirigía hacia lo que parecía el terreno de los remolques. El peli plata siguió caminando con Yuuri tras de él, todo hasta llegar al remolque más grande y lujoso.

—Ya llegué Lilia —, Víctor golpeó suavemente la puerta, mientras llamaba a la dueña del lugar.

Yuuri vio con timidez como la puerta de aquel moderno vehículo tipo camper se abría, pero quedo intimidado al ver salir a una mujer de edad algo madura, especialmente con la mirada que ella le enviaba.

—¡Vaya!, hasta que te dignas a traer tu trasero de vuelta al trabajo, Vity…

—Víctor —, la interrumpió presuroso el Alfa de ojos azules.

La mujer alzó una de sus cejas con mucha duda, pero al ver al Omega a lado de aquel testarudo Alfa, creyó entender la razón de Víctor para que no diga aquel apelativo con el que ella y su esposo lo llamaban.

—¿Quién es este chico? —, preguntó con exigencia de brazos cruzados.

—Víctor suspiro con resignación —. Lilia, te presento a mi esposo, Yuuri Katsuki —, respondió abatido.

—¡¿Tu qué?! —, la mujer miró con asombro a aquel par. No creyendo del todo lo que le acababan de decir, especialmente cuando conocía perfectamente los gustos que Víctor tenía —¿Cómo paso?, y no quiero mentiras Víctor —, miro seriamente al joven Alfa.

—Yuuri, espera afuera en lo que le cuento a mi gran amiga Lilia sobre nuestra romántica boda —, pidió sarcástico, mientras veía de manera gélida al Omega.

Yuuri no pudo ni opinar, para cuando quiso responder, Víctor y aquella mujer ya habían entrado y cerrado la puerta, todo sin siquiera esperar su opinión.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

La mujer no pudo evitar aquella mirada llena de reproche y enojo hacia aquel joven Alfa al que se dedicó a cuidar desde su niñez.

—Soy toda oídos Víctor y no quiero que omitas nada. ¿Quién es ese Omega? Y ¿por qué estás casado con él? —, la mujer exigió aquellas respuestas con completa seriedad, tratando de no utilizar su "voz" para no alertar a su esposo.

—Ya te lo dije Lilia, él es mi esposo o al menos lo será durante un año entero.

La mujer enarcó una de sus cejas y su expresión furiosa paso a ser una llena de intriga. Decidió que mejor permanecía callada y escuchaba atentamente a Víctor.

—¿Recuerdas a Toshiya Katsuki? —, preguntó el de cabellos plateados y al ver un asentimiento, decidió proseguir —. Yo le debía un favor, y bueno, no pude negarme cuando me pidió casarme con su hijo Omega. Y no creas que lo hice con mucho gusto, solo basta con mirarlo para que me entiendas —, rió bajito al recordar al joven Nipón —. Simplemente quise devolverle a Katsuki el favor que le debía y como eso era lo único para quitármelo de encima de manera definitiva, opté por aceptar casarme con su hijo. Además, ese chico no solo podrá aprender a trabajar como se debe, también sentirá lo que es estar casado con alguien como yo, porque aquí entre nos —, se acercó a la mujer de una manera totalmente descarada —. No creo que logre buscar marido, ni, aunque sea su destinado, eso lo entiendes con solo verlo —, murmuró con burla.

La mujer no dudo ni un poco golpear con fuerza la cabeza del insolente Alfa. Si había algo que aquella Alfa no toleraba, era que un Beta u otro Alfa menospreciaran a un Omega, no importando las circunstancias en las que se encontrará.

—Solo te advierto una cosa Víctor —, con advertencia miro al joven frente a ella —. Si ese Omega sale herido por tus tonterías, no esperes que llegue a tener misericordia para ti.

Víctor trago grueso al oír aquella advertencia. Por un momento se le olvido que Lilia era delicada con ese tipo de temas, especialmente porque aquella mujer perdió a su bebé que casualmente era un Omega. Sin duda debía tener cuidado con ella.

—Ni te preocupes Lilia. Yo no pienso enamorarme, y menos de un Omega —, a pesar del reciente miedo, el Alfa de plateados cabellos cambio su comportamiento —. Los Omegas mienten. Solo se encargan de seducir y dar hijos, más no para amar, así que despreocúpate, que yo no pienso ni quererlo, ni tolerarlo —, sentenció con frialdad.

—La Alfa suspiro resignada al oír aquellas palabras —. Bueno, será mejor que presentemos a tu esposo con los demás y que nos pongamos las pilas para esta noche —, hablo ya más calmada la mujer.

Ambos salieron para hablar como se debe con aquel joven Omega, pero al salir se dieron cuenta de que el Nipón no estaba precisamente solo y que aquella Beta y aquel joven Omega lo veían con un tremendo odio.

 **o.** **ஐ** **~.** **o**

Yuuri solo se dedicaba a caminar en círculos frente aquel remolque. Esperaba que Víctor no le diga nada malo de su persona a aquella mujer, porque temía que esta lo pusiera a hacer cosas más que difíciles en el lugar.

Y no se hubiera detenido, sino fuera porque sintió que lo miraban de una manera un tanto pesada e inquisidora. Miro con lujo y detalle al par de personas que lo veía, sonrojándose apenado al ver a aquel joven Omega de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes y a aquella Beta de ojos azules y cabellos castaños.

—H… Hola —, murmuró nervioso el Nipón.

—La mujer sonrió ampliamente, mientras se acercaba —. Hola —, saludo de manera energética —. Soy Anya Petrov, una de las patinadoras populares de este lugar —, se presentó, mientras decía lo último con una falsa sonrisa y un tono lleno de presunción —. Y este chico es Yuri Plisetski, un aprendiz con muchos dotes en el patinaje —, presentó al Omega adolescente, quien solo gruño con molestia.

—Un gusto —, el Nipón hizo una leve reverencia —. Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki y en verdad aprecio demasiado el haberlos conocido.

—La mujer sonrió ante aquello —. Vaya, al parecer tendremos a dos Yuris rondando por el lugar —, comentó sin perder aquella enorme sonrisa —. Bueno, Yuuri, ya que entramos en confianza, dime una cosa, ¿por qué tú y Vitya llegaron juntos? —, preguntó de manera sombría.

—¿Vitya? —, inquirió nervioso, y con un deje lleno de melancolía al recordar a alguien con ese nombre.

—Si, Vitya o Víctor, como prefieras llamarlo —, respondió la Beta.

—Bueno…eso es porque él y yo somos… —, miro dudoso hacia el camper donde había entrado su ahora esposo.

—¿Son? —, Anya se estaba impacientando, quería que le respondiera de una vez.

—Estamos… Él y yo estamos casados —, respondió en susurro y de manera nerviosa.

A Yuuri le invadió el miedo al ver como aquella mujer dejaba de sonreír y lo veía con un profundo y completo odio. No dudo siquiera en comenzar a retroceder al ver que se le acercaba con unas intenciones para nada sanas.

—¡¿Cómo que tu esposo?! —, exigió saber.

Lo sabía. Ella lo presentía, aquel sucio Omega llegó con nada bueno a aquel lugar. Lo supo al ver a SU Víctor llegar con aquel lastre detrás suyo.

Y aunque no quería creerlo, al oír los cuchicheos de sus compañeros de trabajo, tuvo que ir ella misma a confirmarlo, pero al ver de cerca al Omega en cuestión, no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida.

Es decir, aquel Omega no tenía absolutamente nada bueno. Cuerpo redondo, estatura baja, cabellos negros y ojos cafés. Un Japonés simple y demasiado pasado de peso. En cambio, ella, poseía estatura media, cuerpo delgado, una cintura para abrazar, piernas formadas y un rostro de ensueño.

Entonces, si evidentemente ella era una belleza, ¿por qué Víctor estaba casado con ese sucio Omega y no con ella?, la respuesta la conocía muy bien. Ella era Beta y el Omega. Era obvio que el muy sucio había seducido a SU Víctor con el Celo Omega y que su amado Alfa no lo pudo resistir.

—No te lo perdonaré mal nacido —, murmuró con odio y rencor. Dispuesta a matar a aquel ventajoso Omega.

Y de no ser porque Lilia y Víctor salieron, ella hubiera eliminado a aquel estorbo con sus propias manos.

—¿Anya y Yuri?, ¿qué hacen aquí? —, la Alfa miro seriamente a los dos inoportunos chismosos —. Vayan a seguir practicando como se debe —, ordenó con severidad.

El rubio Omega chasqueo la lengua y sin decir nada, desapareció del lugar.

Anya por otro lado, apretó los puños y miro con más odio al Omega japonés. Sin decir nada más, decidió mejor irse a hacer lo que Lilia había dicho, ya luego se vengaría de aquel ladrón de hombres.

—¿Yuuri?, ¿no? —, cuestionó la Alfa.

—Si —, respondió nervioso.

—Bien, me presento como se debe. Soy Lilia Baranovskaya, y como podrás ver, soy la dueña del circo —, hablo la Alfa con seriedad —. Y como sabrás, aquí todo mundo pone de su parte, no solo para el espectáculo, también para el mantenimiento y aseo del circo, así que, de ahora en adelante, tú también deberás cooperar.

Yuuri asintió nervioso ante lo que la mujer decía. Sin duda ese sería un largo y agotador año.

Solo esperaba que Víctor cambiará su actitud con él o no podría soportar aquella fría indiferencia.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **Y esto fue todo para este primer capítulo, espero y la historia sea de su entero agrado y que me tengan paciencia, porque suelo tardar un poquitín.**

 **Si les parece que la historia es muy parecida a la original, descuiden que eso va a cambiar conforme avance, créanme cuando lo digo. No por nada tengo varias adaptaciones, un ejemplo, mis fis "Amor Sucio, Amor Limpio" y "El Ángel Malvado", entre otros xD**

 **Y bueno, cualquier falta ortográfica, no duden en informarme xD**

 **Y como buena persona que soy, les doy adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo…**

 ***Yuuri comenzará su trabajo en el circo.**

 ***Alguien roba una gran cantidad de dinero y culpan a Yuuri.**

 ***Yuuri descubre que no es nada grato trabajar en un circo, especialmente cuando su castigo implica tener que entretener a las personas y empatizar con aquellos que usan grandes botargas de personajes graciosos, en este caso, un cerdito.**

 **Todo eso y más en "Castigo Injusto" **

**Y si el fic es de su agrado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	2. Castigo Injusto

**NOTAS:** **Hola, he regresado y con continuación para ustedes (^3)/**

 **En fin, los personajes de Yuri On Ice son propiedad de su respectivo autor y los demás de mi propia autoría. Como dije antes, la historia original de "Besar a un ángel" o "Kiss an angel" es propiedad de Susan Elizabeth Phillips, yo solamente utilicé algunos puntos para darle un poco de salsa a la historia xD. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Fic publicado con anterioridad en Amor Yaoi, Wattpad y Fanfickers bajo el mismo seudónimo, RozenDark**

 **Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **"Castigo Injusto"**

Yuuri hacia lo que podía para seguirle el paso a aquella mujer de nombre Lilia. La Alfa ya lo había presentado como se debía a los demás integrantes de aquel circo, además de enseñarle con lujo y detalle todo lo que se hacía en el circo.

Si bien, "Ice Castle" no tenía animales y, por ende, no había que atender, ni limpiar jaulas, todos los días en las mañanas, se limpiaba como se debía la pista de hielo. También se debían verificar las casetas en la entrada y hacer la limpieza general del lugar. Hacer inventarios, no solo con lo que las personas de allí necesitaban para vivir, también para las chucherías que vendían para el disfrute del público.

Yuuri lo admitía, estaba nervioso de trabajar en aquel lugar, pero de alguna u otra manera, el trabajo era un tanto parecido al trabajo en el hotel de su madre. Aunque eso no lo tranquilizaba para nada, más cuando su madre y hermana casi nunca lo dejaban ayudar en el lugar.

—¿Tienes alguna duda? —

Yuuri parpadeo un par de veces, para darse cuenta de que estaban en la caseta de cobro. Espabilo cuando la Alfa lo llamó de nueva cuenta.

—Perdóneme, estaba un tanto distraído —, respondió apenado.

—Lilia suspiro de manera cansada —. Dije que por el momento tú te encargarás de cobrarle a la gente —, externó aquello, mientras señalaba la caja registradora —. El proceso es simple, solamente te sentaras a preguntar por la cantidad de boletos, tecleas la cantidad y listo, la pantalla te dirá el precio. Solamente cuando te den el dinero, tecleas la cantidad que te entreguen y así se abrirá la caja —, explicó de manera rápida —. Por lo pronto, te entrego la llave de la caseta, la función empieza a las siete de la noche, así que tienes unas tres horas para acomodarte y darte un baño.

El Omega asintió de manera nerviosa, mientras tomaba entre sus manos la llave de la caseta. Obviamente estaba aterrado con aquella responsabilidad, pero debía acatar las órdenes si no quería que su esposo se lo reprochara.

Decidió hacerle caso a la mujer, y fue directamente al remolque donde había visto entrar a Víctor esperando que este lo ignorara, en lugar de mirarlo con repulsión.

 **o.~** **ஐ** **~.o**

Víctor por su parte, ya había tomado un merecido y ansiado baño. Justamente estaba preparándose mentalmente para el show de esa noche, todo con ayuda de una foto de el mismo, cuando era un mocoso Alfa con sueños demasiado grandes.

—Siempre debo recordar lo idiota que fui en esa época —, se dijo a sí mismo con demasiado reproche.

Tuvo que dejar de lado sus tortuosos recuerdos, cuando escucho la puerta de entrada ser golpeada con insistencia. Con rapidez, guardo la foto en uno de sus cajones y lo cerró con llave.

Justo antes de abrir la puerta, respiro de manera profunda para darse valor. Sin duda su peor error, fue aceptar las demandas de aquel Alfa Katsuki, más cuando veía al gordo y desaliñado Omega que tenía como esposo.

—¿Por qué tardaste Víctor? —, Lilia no fue nada discreta al preguntar aquello, menos para ocultar su furia.

—Justo salía del baño —, respondió el Alfa de azules ojos.

—Lilia suspiro con resignación al ya saber lo que ese insolente hacia —. No soy quien para decirte nada, solo he venido a traerte a tu esposo. Ya lo he presentado y le he dado la llave de la caseta, él se encargará del cobro y entrega de entradas —, explicó seriamente —. Los veo a las siete en punto en sus puestos.

Víctor solamente asintió de mala gana, para después darle paso al lugar a ese Omega.

Yuuri quedó algo sorprendido al ver lo mal que estaba aquel remolque. Si no recordaba mal, durante el recorrido que Lilia le había dado, había visto los remolques de los demás miembros del circo y todos eran nuevos y en muy buen estado, pero el que compartiría con su ahora esposo, no solo se veía oxidado por fuera, por dentro podría jurar que se veía peor.

—Como podrás notar, no tengo una mansión, ni tengo dinero para tirar, así que, de ahora en más, vivirás aquí sin queja alguna.

Víctor esperaba alguna queja o alguna riña, pero el Omega asintió con la mirada baja. Poco le importó, decidió que mejor descansaba un rato, ya luego se preocuparía en otras cosas.

Yuuri por su parte, decidió que mejor tomaba una ducha y descansaría lo más que el contado tiempo le permitiera.

 **o.~** **ஐ** **~.o**

La noche llegó y con ello, el ruido se hizo presente. Víctor por su parte, no tuvo ni un poco de tacto para despertar a su esposo. Se le notaba molesto por haber tenido que hacer, lo que Yuuri debió hacer.

—No soy quien, para levantarte, tú deberías estar más atento en tus horarios —, le dijo furioso —. Ve a tu posición o Lilia te va a descontar la paga y créeme, yo no soy quien, ni tengo la responsabilidad de mantener a vagos.

El Alfa no espero siquiera al Nipón, simplemente salió ya listo y con sus patines en la mano, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

El Omega por su parte, se puso de pie con aires perezosos, pero a su vez ofendido por las duras palabras de su esposo. Fue a paso lento hacia aquel pequeño cuadrito que era el baño y algo asqueado por cómo se veía se lavó la cara, evitando recordar cómo tuvo que bañarse.

Sin más que hacer, respiro profundo, tomó las llaves de la caseta y salió de aquel lugar, sin recordar poner seguro del remolque.

 **o.~** **ஐ** **~.o**

Para cuando llegó a la caseta, la Alfa Baranovskaya lo esperaba de brazos cruzados y el ceño más que fruncido.

—¡Lamento mucho mi demora! —, atinó a disculparse con una reverencia.

—Tienes suerte de que aún no hay gente, pero en verdad espero que esto no se repita —, le advirtió seriamente —. Es mejor que comiences a prepararte, porque ya hay gente estacionándose. Después de la venta, vendré personalmente a buscarte para llevarte a ver de qué va la función —, externó aquello.

—¿Solo es una función? —, preguntó extrañado —. Digo, normalmente los circos tienen gasta tres funciones el mismo día.

—La función suele durar hasta tres horas, dependiendo de los actos que nosotros ofrezcamos al público. Por el momento, las funciones durarán dos horas, cuando mucho dos horas y media. Esto se debe a que últimamente no estamos atrayendo la atención como antes, aún cuando Anya y Víctor ponen su máximo esfuerzo.

—Ya veo —, murmuró sorprendido el Omega.

No se dijeron más, la Alfa se fue sin decir nada más, dejando al Nipón Omega, comenzando hacer su trabajo como vendedor de entradas.

Al principio el Omega, se revolvía con tantas personas, pero después de unos minutos, le había agarrado la onda al ritmo rápido del cobro y entrega de entradas. Recordando así, sus días en su amada Hasetsu, como cuando ayudaba a su amada madre en aquellos atareados días en los que su posada se llenaba a más no poder.

Fue cuestión de unos treinta minutos, cuando al fin, Lilia llegó para buscarlo. Contó de manera rápida y precisa todo el dinero ganado y lo guardo en la caja registradora. Se aseguró de cerrar perfectamente el sitio.

—¿Todo listo? —, cuestionó Lilia con seriedad.

—Sí, conté el dinero y lo guardé donde usted me dijo, también cerré la caseta con llave —, respondió sonriente —. ¿Quería que le diera el dinero? —, inquirió nervioso.

—No. Normalmente después de la función se arreglan esas cosas —, dijo —. Por ahora, quiero que veas el acto del circo.

Yuuri asintió ansioso por ver el espectáculo que montaban en aquel circo. En verdad quería ver y recordar aquellos días de su infancia, cuando veía por televisión al joven patinador ruso, Vitya Nikiforov.

 **o.~** **ஐ** **~.o**

Si le preguntaran a Yuuri, si no estaba maravillado con lo que veía, él mentiría si dijera que no. Aquel espectáculo era magnífico, todos ponían de su parte, para hacer posible aquello, pero al fijar su mirar en el público, veía que se estaban aburriendo, y no era para menos. Si bien en el turno de los otros, fue más que magnífico, la pareja de ahora no tenían sincronización alguna.

Víctor se movía con toda la gracia y elegancia tan característica en él, pero Anya no lo hacía, aún con su perfecta belleza y sus aires llenos de grandeza, la Beta no era buena para hacer pareja de patinaje con aquel Alfa.

—Tú también lo notaste, ¿no? —, Lilia preguntó aquello, sin dejar de mirar a la pareja en el hielo.

—¿Disculpe? —

—Que Anya no es lo que dice ser. No atrae la gente que dice atraer y lo más importante, no tiene sincronía alguna con Víctor —, respondió sin tapujo —. Es una lástima que nadie más acepte estar con Víctor en la actuación.

Yuuri asintió ante las palabras de la Alfa. De alguna u otra forma, creía entender la razón por la que nadie quería actuar con aquel Alfa, después de todo, una cosa es ser amigos y otra ser compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Y por qué nadie quiere ser la pareja de Víctor? —, preguntó algo intrigado, aun así, esperaba a que la Alfa le respondiera.

—Lo has visto. Puede que tenga una cara de ángel que no es capaz de romper un plato, pero él no es nada agradable desde hace un buen tiempo —, respondió Lilia, sin decir nada más del pasado del Alfa Felstman.

Yuuri asintió aún más intrigado, es decir, podía entender el porqué del odio de Víctor hacia su persona, pero se supone que aquellas personas eran conocidos y amigos, ciertamente no podía entender a ese Alfa. Además, a su buen ojo, hasta el joven Omega Plisetsky era mejor patinador que aquella Beta, incluso podría afirmar a que Yuri Plisetsky podría atraer más al público si él y Víctor hicieran pareja durante la actuación.

Y no es que denigre el acto de Anya, eso sí que no. El acto de la Beta Petrov, si bien era bueno, dejaba mucho que desear en lo que el patinaje se refiere, y al parecer, la única manera en la que la joven atraía gente, era cuando coqueteaba con cuanto hombre del público se cruzara y eso lo demostró cuando el show dio por terminado.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando él y Lilia estaban en la caseta, viendo salir a todas las personas, cuando de manera repentina, Anya Petrov apareció haciendo gala de todas sus "armas" para llamar la atención de alguno que otro Alfa o Beta.

—Muy bien Yuuri, es hora de ver el dinero —, dijo Lilia en voz alta, mientras abría la caseta.

Yuuri asintió ansioso y nervioso, esperando no haberse equivocado con sus cuentas. Pero se preocupó y angustio demasiado cuando vio que la Alfa contaba todo el dinero ganado, unas cuatro veces más.

—¿Cuánto se supone que reuniste Yuuri? —, preguntó con seriedad.

—Yuuri dio un saltito ante aquella repentina pregunta —. Estoy seguro de que se juntaron unos quince mil dólares —, respondió más que nervioso.

—¡Ya veo! —, murmuró con molestia —. ¿Entonces por qué solamente hay diez mil dólares? —, inquirió furiosa.

Si había algo que a la Alfa Lilia Baranovskaya le enfurecía, era que le quieran ver la cara de estúpida, ella había tratado de manera dura, pero cordial a aquel Omega, y este le había pagado de aquella atroz manera.

—No lo sé —, respondió como pudo —. Yo conté el dinero, por lo menos unas cinco veces y lo dejé donde usted me dijo, también cerré la caseta. ¡Usted lo vio! —, Yuuri estaba nervioso. Estaba completamente seguro de que había hecho las cosas bien.

Anya por su parte, aún seguía en aquel lugar, acompañando a un hombre Alfa, hacia la salida. Obviamente había escuchado todo lo que Lilia discutía con aquel afuerino, así que, sin evitarlo, se acercó a la mujer, todo de una manera demasiado presuntuosa y orgullosa.

—Tal vez deberías ir a su remolque y revisar sus pertenencias —, sugirió —. Digo, ¿no fue para nada al baño o algo?, además, si es como dice, es muy probable que no oculte nada.

Petrov no espero respuesta, simplemente se alejó de ese par, para regresar con aquel Alfa y acompañarlo a la salida. Al menos estaba segura de que había metido la intriga en Lilia.

—Sabes que debo revisar tus cosas —, murmuró, de acuerdo con lo dicho por la Beta. Recordaba muy bien que hubo un momento en el que el Omega fue al baño. Miró con dureza al Nipón, mientras se disponía a caminar.

—Lo sé, pero me parece algo injusto, puesto que yo no he robado nada —, respondió nervioso el Omega.

 **o.~** **ஐ** **~.o**

Víctor se sorprendió al ver y escuchar la manera en la que entró Lilia a su remolque, pero al ver la mirada que esta traía y la mirada nerviosa del Omega, supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Qué hizo? —, preguntó con seriedad.

Lilia se calmó, aunque sea un poco al notar como Víctor liberaba su furioso aroma Alfa, poniendo aún más nervioso al pobre Omega.

—¡Víctor, esto lo arreglo yo! —, sentenció seriamente —. No voy a mentirte, falta dinero y el único sospechoso es tu esposo —, respondió —. He venido para revisar sus cosas.

El Alfa Felstman asintió completamente enojado. Le dio paso a la mujer, pero no permitió que Yuuri entre siquiera.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando Lilia dejo de revisar. Se dio la vuelta con el fajo de billetes faltantes y su mirada denotaba una gran decepción dirigida al Omega.

—Esto significa un gran castigo —, le dijo —. Cada persona de este circo, trabajó duramente por el dinero. Este dinero se reparte en partes iguales y crees merecer más con tan solo unas horas en el lugar.

—¡Yo no robe nada! —, alegó el Omega con desesperación.

—¿Y cómo llegó el dinero donde estaban tus pertenencias?, ¿fue magia, quizás? —, Victor golpeó con fuerza la puerta de entrada, asustando aún más al nervioso Nipón —. Yo me encargo del castigo Lilia.

—Lo siento, pero ya te he dicho que yo personalmente me encargaré.

—Víctor la miró mal —. Lo siento, pero no —, dijo —. Es mi esposo, aunque odie decirlo, por lo tanto, cualquier error que él cometa, a mí me perjudicara, además, tú no harás nada para que pague como se debe.

—Te lo advierto niño, no voy a permitir que hagas algo de lo que tú también te puedas arrepentir —, le dijo seriamente.

—No te preocupes Lilia —, el Alfa miro con burla a su nervioso esposo —. ¿No dijiste que necesitabas que alguien entretuviera a los niños? —, preguntó —. Bien puede usar la botarga para vender toda la mercancía infantil y repartir folletos en la calle, ¿no, Yuuri?

El Omega se había asustado con aquella mirada. Porque aquella mirada, no traía nada bueno consigo.

 **o.~** **ஐ** **~.o**

Ya había pasado una larga semana con aquel injusto castigo y Yuuri podía jurar que había bajado más de tres kilos, no solo por la depresión que su "esposo" le hacía pasar, también porque todo el día, hasta altas horas de la noche, debía usar aquella fea, pesada y maloliente botarga con forma de un cerdito, que hasta a él asustaba.

Y, por si fuera poco, cada que pasaba cerca de algún miembro del circo, estos murmuraban a sus espaldas toda clase de improperios hacia su persona. Con todo eso abrumándolo, Yuuri no creía poder resistir.

—¿Y a dónde va el marrano ladrón? —, preguntó con burla la Beta Petrov.

Para nadie pasó desapercibida la reacción del Omega japonés. Este había apretado con fuerza sus puños, hasta tornarlos blancos.

—Iré a lavar esto —, respondió, mientras señalaba de mala gana aquel disfraz.

—¡Oye!, yo he tenido la decencia de hablar contigo, a pesar de que eres un sucio ladrón y me respondes de esa manera —, Anya se acercó sin miedo alguno a ese insolente —. ¿Qué me dice que no te llevas algo más y por eso tienes tanta prisa? —, preguntó aquello, feliz de haber insertado más dudas en los demás habitantes del circo.

Yuuri estaba harto. Ese día no era el indicado para hacerlo enojar. Despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza y cuerpo y lo que quería hacer, era llegar a ese sucio lugar al que debía llamar "hogar" y dormir hasta que su tormento vuelva a iniciar al día siguiente, pero aquella mujer no se lo permitía. No lo pensó ni dos veces, lanzó al suelo la odiosa botarga y se acercó a la Beta.

—¡Puedes revisarme si gustas! —, exclamó furioso —. No tengo nada que esconder.

Anya Petrov se quedó helada al ver las miradas llenas de reproche dirigidas a su persona. Vio con odio al Omega y sin decir nada más, decidió retirarse, con una idea un tanto más divertida.

—¿Alguien más quiere decir algo? —, preguntó el Omega.

Nadie dijo nada más, simplemente decidieron retirarse a descansar a sus remolques. El Omega por su parte, decidió recoger aquella botarga e ir directamente a lavar aquel infierno con el que estaría atado por un mes más.

 **o.~** **ஐ** **~.o**

Para cuando Yuuri logró llegar a su remolque con aquella botarga, ya era media noche. Se extrañó de ver las luces encendidas, pero no le tomó importancia, simplemente colgó como se debe la botarga y se adentró al lugar, llevándose la sorpresa de ver a Víctor esperándolo.

—¿Así que sigues haciendo de ladrón?, ¿acaso no fue suficiente el castigo que te di? —, inquirió de manera fría.

—¿Perdón? —, Yuuri no entendía a lo que Víctor quería llegar —. Fui directamente a lavar la botarga, aun sabiendo que no se secaría para la mañana —, explicó.

—Víctor rio divertido —¿Y yo me voy a tragar eso?, ¿no? —, formuló aquellas preguntas —. Anya personalmente me dijo que andabas muy sospechoso, y no, no voy a revisarte, porque lo más seguro es que ya lo escondiste. Pero créeme, esto solo hará que tu castigo aumente —

—¡NO! —, gritó fuera de sí —. Ella me agredió, puedes preguntarle a cualquiera. Yo solo la puse en su lugar.

—Por favor Omega, no voy a creer nada de lo que me digas —, Víctor se acercó furioso al menor, no creyendo en su insolencia al tratar de defenderse y menos al hablarle de aquella manera a un Alfa como el —. Es muy obvio lo que sucedió, un Omega acostumbrado a tener en bandeja de plata lo que quiere, no puedes soportar el trabajo. Tu madre y tu hermana no hicieron nada bien contigo.

—Yuuri lo miró con rencor —. No las metas a ellas —, murmuró como pudo.

—El Alfa ensancho su sonrisa —. Tu padre me habló mucho de todas las tonterías que haces, de cómo eras tan inútil para tu pobre madre, no solo por ser un vago —, calló por un momento —. También como un Omega casadero. Mira que esperar a tener a tu madre y hermana muertas, para hacer que tu padre te case de una manera en la que parece como si él hubiera pagado para que estén contigo.

Víctor estaba furioso, sí. Si había algo que lo hacía enojar, era ver a algún oportunista querer sacar ventaja. Así es como veía a aquel Omega ladrón, pero todo fue de mal en peor cuando sintió un leve golpe en su mejilla.

No supo cómo, ni porqué, solo tenía en cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando volvió en sí y vio a su esposo tirado en el suelo, una mano en su mejilla y liberando su dulce aroma lleno de terror.

Algo en ese aroma, despertó una parte de su antiguo yo, una parte que creía haber olvidado.

—¡Lo lamento Yuuri! —, quiso acercarse al Omega, pero este salió huyendo al baño.

Yuuri solo podía escuchar los incesantes golpes que el Alfa otorgaba a la puerta, todo mientras se veía con insistencia al espejo, haciéndose la muda promesa de hacer que Víctor Felstman se trague sus palabras. Él no sería más aquel gordo y desaliñado Omega, no señor.

Yuuri recuperaría el peso que tenía antes de perder a su amada familia y retomaría su amado patinaje, para hacer a Víctor caer ante su seductor baile.

—¡Quiero ser la mujer más hermosa de la ciudad que seduce al galán! —, murmuró aquello que su antigua entrenadora solía decirle —. Sacaré a relucir el Eros que llevo dentro y haré que caigas a mis pies, Víctor Felstman —, murmuró aquello, recordando los consejos que daba su héroe del patinaje, Vitya Nikiforov.

 **Continuará**

 **~°ɞ°~** **ღ** **~°ɞ°~**

 **NOTAS:** **¿Y alguien creía que todo sería igual a la historia original?, aquí podrán notar que no es así xD**

 **Pero bueno, esto fue todo para este capítulo. Y si les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo (^3)/**

 **Y bueno, cualquier falta ortográfica, no duden en informarme xD**

 **Y como buena persona que soy, les doy adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo…**

 ***Yuuri logra llegar a su peso ideal.**

 ***Yuuri convence a Lilia para que lo entrene y lo deje patinar en el último número como sorpresa para todos.**

 ***Víctor queda fascinado con esa nueva faceta de su marido.**

 **Todo eso y más en "Sacando El Eros Que Llevas Dentro"**

 **Y si el fic es de su agrado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :D**

 **En fin, nos leemos pronto**

 **Chau chau (*_-)/**


	3. Sacando Al Eros Que Llevas Dentro

NOTAS: Como les prometí, aquí esta el capítulo nuevo ;)

En fin, los personajes de Yuri On Ice son propiedad de su respectivo autor y los demás de mi propia autoría. Como dije antes, la historia original de "Besar a un ángel" o "Kiss an angel" es propiedad de Susan Elizabeth Phillips, yo solamente utilicé algunos puntos para darle un poco de salsa a la historia xD. Las imágenes utilizadas a lo largo del fic son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Y sin más que decir, les invito a leer ^3^/

~°ɞ°~ღ~°ɞ°~

"Sacando Al Eros Que Llevas Dentro"

Víctor se levantó con prisa de su muy incómoda posición. Lanzó un sonoro bostezo a la par con la que se tallo los ojos. Y al ya despertar, miró con esperanza hacía aquel incómodo y nada agradable catre donde se suponía que su esposo debería estar dormido, pero por como se veía, podía afirmar que el Omega no había pasado la noche allí.

Más que preocupado y arrepentido, fue directamente al baño, pero ese pequeño cuadro estaba por demás vacío.

—¿Será que salió? —, se preguntó preocupado. Miró la hora y su angustia se incrementó aún más. El reloj daba las cuatro de la mañana en punto —. ¿Yuuri? —, salió con una lámpara de mano, esperando ver al Omega justo afuera del remolque, pero lo único con lo que se topó fue aquella botarga aún empapada —. Decía la verdad —, se mordió el labio al darse cuenta lo imbécil que había sido con su esposo.

Por primera vez en muchos años, el orgulloso y rencoroso Alfa Víctor Felstman se arrepentía de sus crueles actos en contra de un Omega. Razón por la cual ahora, decidió salir e ir a buscar a su esposo para ofrecer sus disculpas, no solo por su comportamiento, también por haberle levantado la mano.

Solo esperaba que Lilia no se enterara del golpe, porque estaba seguro de que ella lo pondría en su lugar.

o.~ஐ~.o

Yuuri llevaba casi toda la noche corriendo alrededor del circo. Esperó durante dos horas a que aquel cruel hombre se quedara dormido, para después salir y ponerse ropa abrigadora, pero deportiva, para así salir de aquel remolque, dispuesto a perder varios kilos.

Era la primera vez que un Alfa lo hacía enojar tanto, ni siquiera el esposo de su vieja amiga Yuko lo enfado de aquella manera. Eso le hizo recordar, que aquel Alfa le había inspirado de una manera un tanto rencorosa a alcanzar sus ideales a llegar al nivel de su amado Vitya Nikiforov.

-FLASHBACK-

Un pequeño Omega veía con tanta admiración la televisión. Su hermana mayor, una Alfa lo veía con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, mientras que su madre, una Beta, se encargaba de poner a su lado un platón de galletas recién hechas.

—Yuuri, te he dicho una y otra vez que no te acerques tanto al televisor. Puedes dañarte los ojos —, la mujer un tanto llenita, veía con diversión al menor de sus hijos, aunque en aquel regaño había cierto reproche.

—Lo siento mami —, el Omega se alejó de la pantalla sin llegar a despegar su mirada de ella. Contuvo el aliento al ver que su amado patinador casi cae, pero gritó al ver la sorprendente manera en la que se recuperaba.

—Déjalo mamá, ya sabes como se pone Yuuri cuando ve a Vitya Nikiforov patinar —, la joven Alfa mencionó aquello con todas las intenciones de hacer enojar a su hermano —.por cierto, ¿hoy no irás a patinar al Ice Castle? —, miró dudosa al Omega, más no pudo evitar enojarse al ver a su hermano temblar mientras negaba —. ¿Qué hizo ahora el imbécil de Nishigori? —, cuestionó con enojo. Ella sabía cuán odioso y burlesco podía ser aquel mocoso y ciertamente lo odiaba debido a que siempre descargaba sus tonterías en su pobre hermano menor.

—Dijo que por más que practique, nunca llegaré a estar a la misma altura que Vitya —, le respondió con la voz cortada. Muy en el fondo, a pesar de tener un gran amor y una inmensa admiración hacia el prodigio del patinaje, Vitya Nikiforov, sabía que jamás estaría a la misma altura que él. Por más práctica que hiciera, nunca tendría la oportunidad de lograr alcanzar a su ídolo y amor.

—No le hagas caso —, la chica se acercó a abrazar a su hermano —. Yo se que si sigues intentando, algún día conocerás a Vitya Nikiforov y este caerá rendido a tus pies.

—Yuuri miro con anhelo a su hermana —. ¿En serio lo crees? —, preguntó con esperanza.

—Por supuesto que lo creo, ¿crees que lo digo porque eres mi hermano menor?, recuerda que siempre te molesto y me burlo de ti, pero cuando es una conversación seria, sabes perfectamente que no te mentiría nunca.

El pequeño Omega abrazo con fuerza a su hermana. Si bien Mari siempre le hacía maldades o se burlaba de él por su enamoramiento hacia un Alfa que ni conocía en persona, cuando lo ameritaba, ella siempre lo defendía o lo animaba. Con aquellas palabras, ya tenía el ánimo necesario, para ir a la pista de patinaje de su amiga y daría su máximo esfuerzo para demostrarle a ese torpe Alfa que Yuuri Katsuki no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK-

—Si ese día le di una buena lección a Takeshi-san, a partir de ahora, voy a dejarte con ganas de algo que nunca va a ser tuyo Felstman —, murmuró con rencor.

Siguió corriendo con más ánimo que antes. Definitivamente le enseñaría a Víctor que nunca debía de usar a sus amadas mujeres para estupideces, es más, ese Alfa ni siquiera tenía el derecho de pensar en ellas.

o.~ஐ~.o

Habían pasado ya unos dos meses aproximadamente. Dos meses en los que Víctor no había logrado disculparse de manera apropiada y en los que Yuuri hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hacer ejercicios hasta casi amanecer y seguir con aquel castigo de usar aquella denigrante botarga.

El nipón, estaba justo ahora frente al espejo, maravillado del gran progreso que había hecho. Su redonda y flácida figura que había obtenido gracias a la depresión y dolor causados por la muerte de su madre y hermana, había desaparecido por completo, dando como resultado, aquella esbelta y formada figura que poseía gracias a su pasión por el patinaje. Sonrió satisfecho y salió del baño, listo para poner en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan: convencer a Lilia Baranovskaya de dejarlo participar en el show, ¿cómo lo haría?, eso era sencillo. Le enseñaría la medalla que había logrado ganar cuando apenas era un adolescente, y no solo eso, también le daría el teléfono de su ex entrenadora de ballet, todo para lograr convencer a aquella dura Alfa.

Aunque si se ponía a pensar, Lilia podía parecer fría y tosca, incluso llegó a pensar que lo odiaba desde aquel incidente con el supuesto robo, pero de solo recordar lo preocupada que estaba cuando vio el moretón en su mejilla, supo que se había equivocado. Lilia no solo le dio un ungüento muy bueno, sino que también reprendió, por no decir que casi mata a Víctor por haber reaccionado de una manera tan bruta.

—Hora de empezar.

Salió del baño, con la ropa más holgada que tenía, todo con la intención de seguir escondiendo su nueva apariencia de los ojos de su marido. Solo esperaba lograr obtener esa oportunidad de presentar aquella rutina que con tanto esmero había estado ensayando las últimas dos semanas.

o.~ஐ~.o

Víctor por su parte, estaba más que preocupado. En esos dos meses, no había logrado disculparse con Yuuri, y este por su parte ya ni lo miraba, cosa que por alguna razón, le comenzó a angustiar desde aquel día en el que le había levantado la mano. Tampoco había logrado congeniar como acostumbraba con Anya, haciendo más deficiente el acto y menos popular el circo.

—No se lo que me pasa Chris. Desde que perdí el control con Yuuri, no he podido dar mi máximo esfuerzo en el show —, Felstman había decidido contarle su pesar a su buen amigo, un Beta de nombre Christophe Giacometti.

—Bueno amigo, por lo que me contaste, puede ser que el aroma de ese Omega te haya enamorado —, calló lo que iba a decir, al ver la mirada azul de su amigo, llenarse de odio y asco —. O por el simple hecho de que no te disculpaste como debías, digo, hablaste mal de su madre y hermana, y creeme que a nadie le gusta que hablen de esa manera de los seres queridos que ya fallecieron.

—¿Y que me propones que haga?, él no quiere ni mirarme, y aunque no lo creas, me tiene preocupado que ya casi no come y que cada vez luce más cansado y pálido —, externó aquello con una palpable angustia.

—El rubio sonrió al ver a su amigo preocuparse por alguien más que su propia persona —. Primero, tienes que disculparte por todo lo que hiciste y segundo tratar de ser menos imbécil y por lo menos cambiarle la botarga, que esa que tu le diste está más que podrida y asusta a los niños —, lo último lo dijo, no para que le levante el castigo al Omega, pues él también creía que el Japonés había robado el dinero.

Víctor asintió no muy conforme con lo de la botarga, pues él mismo había elegido esa para darle un merecido castigo al Omega.

o.~ஐ~.o

—¿Entonces, vienes aquí pidiendo que te quite el castigo de andar con la botarga y te premie para que estés en el show principal? —, la Alfa estaba cruzada de brazos y su mirada se había hecho dura ante el nipón.

Yuuri había tragado grueso. Baranovskaya estaba emanando un aura demasiado hostil para su gusto. Y si había pensado que la mujer aceptaría tan fácilmente, ahora se re planteaba aquella idea, dando como resultado aquel temor de que ahora si la Alfa lo odiaba.

—Solo le pido que por una noche me deje actuar. No le pido nada más que eso —, pero en definitiva, Yuuri no se daría por vencido —. Si le preocupa que no sepa patinar o que no tenga experiencia en ballet, de una vez le digo que aunque fue un tercer lugar, logré obtener una medalla en un campeonato cuando era un adolescente, también tengo experiencia en ballet, gracias a una ex bailarina que me entrenó arduamente —, explicó aquello con desesperación.

—Lilia suspiro, mientras negaba —. Aunque me digas eso, no puedo creerte. La medalla que me muestras, puede ser de otra persona, ¿qué me dice que no la robaste? —, al decir lo último, no pudo evitar mirar al Omega con un profundo reproche cargado de decepción —. Sobre tu entrenadora, el teléfono que me diste no existe, así que lo siento, pero mi respuesta es un no.

Al sentenciar su respuesta definitiva, Lilia no pudo evitar la culpa que le carcomía por dentro. Sus instintos le decían que debía ser más tolerante con el Omega, pero los negaba al recordar lo que Yuuri había hecho al llegar al circo.

—Lamento haberla molestado señora —, Yuuri quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no daría el gusto a la Alfa de verle llorar.

Tantos esfuerzos tirados a la basura, tantas noches en vela por mejorar su condición física y su rutina, pero Lilia Baranovskaya no quería ni darle una misera oportunidad.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero después de dos meses de duros y sádicos entrenamientos sin la comida adecuada y el castigo impuesto, por fin su cuerpo no pudo más. Todo lo que el Omega vio, fue el color negro de la inconsciencia.

—¡Dios mio!, ¡Yuuri! —, la Alfa fue con prisa a verificar el estado del Omega —¿Pero qué? —, algo no andaba bien. Lilia recordaba que Yuuri era de proporciones robustas y pesadas, pero al levantar un poco el laxo cuerpo del Omega, supo lo liviano que se sentía ahora —¿Qué hiciste niño? —, para hacer claras sus sospechas, abrió la chamarra del nipón, llevándose la sorpresa de ver que el chico tenía por lo menos unas cinco prendas más debajo de la que había abierto.

Lo que Lilia vio al final, fue el esbelto y formado cuerpo, atando cabos de una manera alarmante. Como pudo, llevó al Omega a su cama y llamó al doctor que atendía a todos los que residían en el circo.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el doctor había llegado. Sergey Morózov, o como Lilia le decía, Seriozha, era un hombre Beta unos dos años menor que ella y su marido. Lo conocía desde sus inicios en el circo y sabía de buena fe, que si el Omega tenía alguna enfermedad, Sergey podía ayudarle.

—¡Oh!, pero si es el lindo chico que reparte volantes en la calle —, el hombre se acercó a la cama con cautela, todo mientras le sonreía a su vieja amiga —. ¿Qué le ocurrió? —, preguntó preocupado, mientras tomaba nota en su cuaderno.

—Estábamos terminando una conversación, cuando se desvaneció —, explicó sin dar más detalles —. Creo saber porque, pero mejor que tu comiences a tratarlo como se debe. Él hasta hace unos meses, era un chico de complexión llena, pero cuando se desmayo y me acerque a verlo, me di cuenta de que había bajado de peso.

Sergey anotaba cada una de las palabras de la Alfa, todo con una expresión llena de seriedad.

—Bueno, Lilia, creo que al ver el cuerpo del chico, puedo decir que ha estado haciendo ejercicio, pero también te puedo asegurar que todo ese desgaste que mencionas, tiene que ver también con el uso de esa botarga que usa.

—Siento diferir en eso Sergey, pero uno no enferma por usar un disfraz, uno enferma por no saber cuidarse y Yuuri no supo cuidarse como se debe —, respondió seriamente la Alfa.

—Sabes Lilia, he visto a este chico trabajar con esa cosa puesta, recibir burlas de personas molestas. Incluso en una ocasión, lo vi andar con esa botarga completamente empapada —, comentó lo último con una mirada llena de reproche hacia su amiga —. No se lo que haya hecho este chico, pero no creo que haya sido algo tan malo, para que lo trates de esa manera. Digo, es una calamidad que los seres humanos, no solo maltraten animales, también a sus iguales —, con cierta malicia dijo aquello. El doctor bien sabía que aún cuando en el circo de sus amigos nunca maltrataron animales cuando los tenían, jamás harían aquel acto atroz de maltratar a su prójimo. Sergey trataba de que la Alfa supiera del abuso que aquel Omega recibía cada día desde hacía unos tres meses, abuso que quería comentar, de no ser por su innumerable trabajo en el hospital y el corto periodo en el que Lilia andaba en el circo.

—¿Cuándo lo viste empapado? —, cuestionó nerviosa, no queriendo creer que esa era una de las razones por las que Víctor había actuado de una manera ruda.

—Hace como dos meses. Siempre paso por el centro y desde hace tres meses que lo veo por allí repartiendo volantes, pero hace dos meses lo vi más lento de lo habitual y cuando me acerque para verlo, pude confirmar que el disfraz estaba más que húmedo y pesado —, respondió con detalle —. Quise ahondar el porqué, pero el chico me cambió de tema y se despidió. Creeme Lilia, que desde ese día quise venir, pero no había podido, afortunadamente hoy pasaba cerca de aquí cuando me hablaste y no dude en venir.

—Ya veo —, murmuró nerviosa, pensando en mil maneras de torturar al torpe de Víctor —. ¿Puedes hacer algo por él? —, más que ansiosa, preguntó aquello, mientras miraba al Omega.

—Sergey suspiro —. No te preocupes, voy a sacarle una muestra de sangre para ver que tan mal está, aunque te lo advierto, el chico va a necesitar una buena alimentación y muchos líquidos. Puede que sea una malnutrición, o un sobre esfuerzo, así que sugiero reposo absoluto por lo menos una semana —, explicó seriamente, mientras alistaba lo necesario para sacar la muestra de sangre —. Te llamaré cuando tenga los resultados, y de acuerdo a lo que salga, te daré las indicaciones correspondientes. Con permiso.

La Alfa, acompañó en todo momento a su amigo, mientras escuchaba cada una de las indicaciones dadas por este.

Para cuando estuvo segura de que Morózov se había ido, regresó a su remolque, aliviando su ser al ver al Omega abrir los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Bien… Supongo —, respondió apenas —. Lamento las molestias, no se preocupe, que enseguida iré a mi trabajo.

—Por el momento, deberás descansar por una semana. Y después, regresarás a tus deberes habituales, junto con tu trabajo al entregar volantes, eso sí, te cambiare la botarga —, en definitiva, Lilia no dejaría que el Omega vuelva a usar esa infernal botarga —. Por ahora, descansa un poco más aquí y cuando tengas fuerzas, eres libre de ir a tu remolque.

La Alfa iba a salir a hacer su ronda diaria del lugar, pero de nueva cuenta, las palabras que el Omega le había dicho, hicieron estragos en su interior. Cambió de idea, ahora mismo iría a hablar con Víctor, y dependiendo de lo que le dijera, ella tomaría la decisión de dejar a Yuuri patinar o seguir como hasta ahora.

o.~ஐ~.o

—¡Víctor! —

El nombrado, no pudo evitar el nerviosismo que le daba esa mirada. Dejó un momento su entrenamiento, para ir directamente a la oficina de la Alfa.

—¿Qué sucede Lilia? —, preguntó nervioso.

—La Alfa solamente se dedicó a observar a su protegido con seriedad —. Quiero hablar del día que levantaste tu mano en contra de tu esposo. Y quiero todo, desde la razón de tu pérdida de control, hasta las palabras que usaste en contra de Yuuri.

—¿Por qué el interés repentino? —, El peli plata la miró con sorpresa y preocupación.

—No es de tu incumbencia —, respondió de manera tajante.

—El joven Alfa trago grueso —. Recuerdo que perdí el control por algo que Anya había dicho. También recuerdo haber dicho tantas calumnias dirigidas a las difuntas, madre y hermana de Yuuri y que él me abofeteó por todo —, respondió de forma resumida.

—¿Y?, ¿qué más? —, la Alfa no creía que solamente fuera eso. Debía de haber algo más para hacer que el Omega quisiera bajar de peso con prisa y formar parte del show —. ¿Seguro que no hablaste sobre su peso o apariencia?

—Víctor solamente se rasco la mejilla en señal de estar completamente nervioso y aterrado —. Puede que haya mencionado que su padre "me pagó" para casarme con él —, hizo mención de lo último, mientras movía los dedos —. Incluso, puede que haya metido en ese tema a su madre y hermana. ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez y le grite que solamente espero a que ellas murieran para hacer que su padre suplicara para que algún Alfa se casara con él —, frustrado y más que avergonzado, murmuró aquellas duras y crueles palabras.

—¡Así que era eso! —, Lilia solamente negó ante lo dicho, pero gracias a eso, había tomado una muy importante decisión.

Víctor no se espero la cachetada que llegó después de esas últimas palabras dadas por la mujer, ni tampoco se espero verla salir del lugar, dejándolo más que extrañado e intrigado.

o.~ஐ~.o

—¡Tienes que ser más flexible! —, le reprendió seriamente —. Eso si quieres ser parte del show de mañana en la noche.

Ya había pasado semana y media desde el colapso de Yuuri. Y apenas pasó la semana de descanso del Omega, Lilia le hizo saber de la decisión que había tomado. Lo ayudaría con mucho gusto a darle una lección al orgulloso Alfa, Víctor Felstman.

Por esa misma razón, desde ese mismo día, Lilia y Yuuri iban a la pista de patinaje del centro a practicar como se debe. Y aún cuando el Omega demostraba uno que otro error, a la Alfa le había enamorado la rutina que el nipón había creado con tanto esmero. Lo admitía, ese Omega tenía un talento para ese tipo de cosas, lo único que siempre afectaba al nipón, era esa falta de confianza.

—Creo que es todo por hoy Yuuri —, le dijo al ver que había logrado la flexibilidad que tanto le corregía.

El Omega asintió, mientras se acercaba. Con mucho gusto le acepto el agua que la mujer le ofrecía.

—Nunca le pregunté señora, ¿por qué aceptó ayudarme? —, quiso saber aquello.

—Admito que en un principio quise hacerlo, pero mi juicio se nublo con lo del robo. Mejor agradecele a mi amigo, pues fue gracias a él que decidí atar cabos —, respondió con una casi inexistente sonrisa —. Fue justo después de eso, que hable con Víctor y él me dijo lo que tu quisiste guardar. Ni siquiera entiendo porque lo protegiste, bien pudiste decirme la verdad y yo misma lo hubiera puesto en su lugar —, de solo pensar que había hecho el Alfa Felstman, le daba rabia.

—No se lo dije, porque desde el momento en el que recibí ese golpe, había decidido lo que haría —, Yuuri apretó con fuerza sus manos —. Yo quería demostrarle que nunca debe subestimarme, ni meterse con mi madre y hermana, es por eso que comencé a hacer ejercicio y comer menos, y si, se que lo último fue algo muy tonto, pero tenía prisa, aún cuando soy una persona que baja de peso más rápido que otros —, lo último lo dijo apenado, pues no solo la Alfa lo reprendió, también el doctor que lo había atendido. Y es por eso que ahora debía seguir una estricta dieta.

—La Alfa suspiro —. Supongo que ahora, tendré que buscarte un traje para mañana —, mencionó aquello, y ya tenía uno en mente.

—En realidad, ya tengo uno —, Yuuri se apresuró a quitarse los patines, para después acercarse a su mochila —. Este traje lo mandó a hacer mi madre antes de morir. Ella y mi hermana tenían la esperanza de verme en otra competencia antes del accidente, y precisamente iba a usar este traje con la rutina que le mostré —, Yuuri sonrió con nostalgia, mientras sacaba el traje que usaría. Una perfecta copia del traje de Eros, que su amado Vitya Nikiforov había usado en su última presentación.

—¡Pero si ese traje es! —, Lilia no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver ese traje. Ante sus ojos estaba un hermoso traje negro con incrustaciones de piedritas brillantes en la parte del pecho y en la cintura, cada uno formando una perfecto patrón en diagonal, también tenía una parte con una tela muy fina, casi transparente y en parte de la cintura, una pequeña falda del lado derecho, resaltando aún más aquel lado transparente. Y ella conocía perfectamente ese bello traje.

—Sabe, puede que sea muy tonto, pero yo amaba a Vitya Nikiforov. Él fue la razón por la que decidí aprender a patinar y también fue la razón por la que decidí dedicarme al patinaje. Y aún cuando desapareció hace años, quise volver a patinar en una competencia con este traje y la rutina mejorada de Eros, todo con la efímera esperanza de que él me viera aunque sea por una sola vez. Por eso mismo, mi madre y mi hermana me dieron este traje, que aunque no volveré a usar, y aunque Vitya no me verá nunca, al menos servirá para hacer que mis amadas se sientan orgullosas donde quiera que estén.

La Alfa no pudo retener las lágrimas, con semejante discurso era imposible. Y definitivamente, haría lo posible para que ese Omega, le diera la lección de su vida a Víctor, aunque había algo que la estaba preocupando con ese romance casi irreal. Ella sabía lo que le había ocurrido a Vitya Nikiforov, y también sabía quien era.

o.~ஐ~.o

La gran noche había llegado. Para buena suerte de Lilia, la casa estaba llena.

Cada uno de los integrantes del circo, ya había hecho su rutina, y justo ahora los últimos integrantes hacían su número,con la única diferencia de que Lilia les había ordenado quedarse en la pista, pero uno en cada extremo.

Justo cuando acabaron, Anya fue a un extremo, mientras que Víctor fue hacia otro. De un momento a otro, las luces se apagaron y para cuando se volvieron a prender, Yuuri se encontraba en medio de la pista, con aquella fea botarga puesta. Las risas no se hicieron esperar entre el público, incluso entre los integrantes del circo, quienes creían que su jefa se había vuelto loca.

—¡TAN DESESPERADOS ESTÁN QUE AHORA HACEN COMEDIA! —

Lilia frunció el ceño ante ese comentario. Fijó su mirar hacia el alborotador, y no pudo evitar lanzar en un murmullo un insulto hacia aquel Alfa, pero ya se divertiría al verlo babear después.

—Pon la música que te dije —, le ordenó a aquel Alfa adolescente de nombre Otabek.

Una melodía demasiado sugerente y provocadora comenzó a sonar, causando las reacciones no esperadas. Risas por doquier y burlas e insultos dirigidos al "gordo" con la botarga.

Yuuri a pesar de estar nervioso, no daría su brazo a torcer, así que comenzó a patinar con mucho trabajo, hasta que vio la señal de Lilia. Despacio, se acercó a la salida de la pista, dispuesto a comenzar con su plan.

—¡Hasta que decidió irse el marrano! —, dijo un Beta.

—¡No se como se les ocurrió esta tontería! —, dijo una Alfa.

Anya por su parte, solo reía por la estupidez que se le había ocurrido a ese cerdo, es decir, ¿en serio pensó en opacar su belleza con semejante payasada?

Víctor por otro lado, no podía quitar su mirada del Omega, ni tampoco podía evitar la risa que le había causado con eso, ¿quizás Lilia pensó en que necesitaban algo de diversión?, o eso pensaba, hasta que el chico se arrancó la botarga, mostrando algo que no pensó que vería justo en ese Omega.

Yuuri se quitó de manera salvaje aquel maldito disfraz, nada difícil con los ajustes que le había dado, mostrando así su nueva apariencia. Piernas largas, delgadas y formadas, una cintura delgada y curveada,un trasero grande y antojable y con ese nuevo peinado hacia atrás y sin esos lentes, ese Omega sin nada en especial como muchos decían, ahora mismo era la perfecta encarnación de Eros.

—No despegues tu mirada de mi Víctor, porque yo seré la sensual dama que hará que caigas a mis pies —, Yuuri se acercó a murmurar aquello al Alfa de azules ojos.

Y Víctor definitivamente no podía apartar su mirada de ese sensual Omega, que casualmente era su esposo antes gordo. Peor aún, ese traje que el famoso Vitya Nikiforov uso antes de su retiro, se acentuaba y resaltaba aún más en el sensual y pecaminoso cuerpo de aquel Omega seductor.

—Muchos se preguntaran, ¿quien soy yo? —, el Omega se situó de nueva cuenta en medio de la pista —¡Soy Eros!, ¡Y he venido a enamorar a MI esposo! —, lo último lo dijo, mientras miraba a la odiosa Beta.

El juego de luces cambió drásticamente, mientras la música se hizo más fuerte y sonora.

Yuuri comenzó su rutina, justo como si fuera una competencia, empezó con todo. Desde saltos y movimiento de manos, giros y miradas que provocaban más que suspiros, todo siempre mirando los azules ojos de su esposo.

El público estaba callado, los Betas murmurando lo bello que el Omega era, los Omegas envidiosos, pero sin llegar a ser groseros y los Alfas maravillados de ver a tan hermoso espécimen.

Los integrantes del circo, estaban más que sorprendidos de ver a ese Omega, nunca se esperaron nada de Yuuri, y menos desde el incidente del robo, pero aquel Omega estaba logrando lo que ni Víctor y Anya habían hecho en varios meses: atraer la completa atención del público.

La música silencio, justo después que Yuuri dio un triple salto, situándose justo frente a Víctor para cerrarle la boca con una suave caricia.

—Cierra la boquita amor, no querrás que te entren moscas —, murmuró de manera sensual, para después pasar su lengua en la barbilla del Alfa —. Pobre, tan bueno era mi baile, que se te cayó la baba.

Víctor parpadeo un par de veces, captando la muy directa burla que había recibido. Pero cuando iba a responder, Lilia ya estaba en medio de la pista, llamando a todo el elenco para despedirse del público. Espabiló y se acercó con prisa a hacer reverencia, todo sin despegar su mirada de su sensual esposo.

Lilia noto eso, el público comenzó a aplaudir con fuerza, incluso comenzaron a silbar, todo eso cuando Yuuri se despedía, sin llegar a prometer volver a la pista, y eso había hecho, que tomará una decisión con respecto a su show.

—Lo lograste Yuuri —, le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Y todo gracias a usted —, respondió sonriente el Omega —. Y una promesa es una promesa, yo seguiré repartiendo volantes sin queja alguna, después de todo, logré vengarme de Víctor y demostrar que valgo algo —, y era verdad, eso le había hecho sumamente feliz.

—Bueno, creo que diste una gran impresión hoy, así que he tomado una decisión —, lo último lo dijo en voz alta, para llamar la atención del resto de los que conformaban el circo —. A partir de mañana, Yuuri y Víctor comenzarán a practicar juntos, Anya, tu formarás parte de la rutina de Mila e Isabella —, sentenció seriamente.

Todos se sorprendieron, incluido Yuuri, pero la única persona en contra, fue la furiosa Anya Petrov, quien salió del lugar hecha una furia.

Víctor por su parte, tenía donde debatir, ahora estaba más que caliente por la reciente rutina de su esposo, y ahora que Lilia había dicho aquello, sabía que todos los días estaría caliente por culpa de su ahora sensual esposo.

Nadie dijo nada más, cada quien regresó a su respectivo remolque, más nadie se dio cuenta del odio en aquella mirada, odio que iba dirigido al Omega japonés, todo porque ese Alfa se había fijado en otro que no fuera él.

—Maldito cerdo.

Continuará

~°ɞ°~ღ~°ɞ°~

NOTAS: ¿Y alguien creía que todo sería igual a la historia original?, aquí podrán notar que no es así xD

Pero bueno, esto fue todo para este capítulo. Y si les gusto y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo (^3)/

Y bueno, cualquier falta ortográfica, no duden en informarme xD

Y como buena persona que soy, les doy adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo…

*Yuuri logra convertirse en la pareja de patinaje de Víctor.

*Anya trata de sabotear la rutina de Yuuri.

*Yuuri tiene un sospechoso del robo del dinero.

*Yuuri entra en celo frente a Víctor… Se nos viene el lemon ¬/¬

Todo eso y más en "No Juzgues Un Libro Por Su Portada"

Y si el fic es de su agrado y me lo hacen saber con sus hermosos comentarios, se los agradeceré muchísimo :D

En fin, nos leemos pronto

Chau chau (*_-)/


End file.
